Los nuevos reyes
by Acantha-27
Summary: Serie de OneShot sobre la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la aldea.
1. Sarada Uchiha

Ciertamente hace tiempo que no subo nada en esta página, así que una vez vi el final de Naruto me llegó a la mente toda una serie de eventos de cada personaje.

Lo primero que me imagine fue a una Sakura histérica debido al dolor del parto y bueno, me preguntaba ¿qué hubiera pasado si el moreno era echado de la sala por Sakura?, ¿quién estaría con el moreno en ese tenso momento? Y esto es lo que ha salido.

Debido que aún no sabemos gran cosa de los hijos de nuestros héroes, obviamente habrá alguna discrepancia cuando sepas sus fechas de nacimientos y todo lo relaciona con ellos jajaja

Está de más pero es necesario aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solamente trato de llenas algunos espacios en blanco que nos dejó con ese final

Oh, y aclaro que no tengo beta. Por lo que los errores que encontrarán son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Los nuevos reyes**

By Acantha-27

Sarada Uchiha

Aquel día de verano el cielo se vio invadido de pronto por nubes tempestuosas, vientos violentos y una torrencial lluvia que había ahuyentado a los habitantes a sus moradas hacía mucho. A pesar de que se tratase de medio día algunos negocios estaban comenzando a cerrar, era obvio que debido a la tormenta nadie dejaría la seguridad y calor de su hogar, al menos no hasta que la tempestad amainara; sin embargo, había una pareja que pese al clima caminaba lo más aprisa que podían con dirección al hospital tan solo protegidos por sus rompe vientos.  
-No puedo seguir más –gimió la fémina al tiempo que presionaba más fuerte la mano de su compañero  
-Ya casi llegamos –le susurro el varón a su pareja sin dejar de tomar su mano y empujándola gentilmente por la espalda baja –Si me hubieras permitido llevarte en brazos ya habríamos llegado  
-Y yo te dije que… –un fuerte dolor le hizo detener su monologo y doblarse en dos -¡Cómo duele! –grito y sus rodillas flaquearon haciéndola caer al lodo  
-Sostente –escucho aquella grave voz –Te llevaré en brazos como debí hacerlo desde que salimos de casa  
-No –negó fervientemente mientras era sostenida por aquellos fuertes brazos, estaba por protestar cuando vio preocupación y molestia en aquella mirada  
-Mi hijo no va a nacer en medio de la calle entre el lodo –dijo severamente y comenzó a correr sin esperar respuesta

Llegar a la sala de partos fue el suceso más difícil, y para el cual no había sido preparado, de su vida.  
No se comparaba en nada a sus misiones como gennin, su estancia con Orochimaru, su papel durante la guerra o inclusive a su lucha contra Naruto. Esta vez fue peor que todo aquello por el simple hecho de que su esposa era una mujer muy terca, sin contar con que era una persona altamente competitiva cuando se hablaba de cierta rubia.  
-No debí escucharla desde un inicio –pensaba mientras caminaba detrás de los médicos –"Si Ino pudo ir caminando de su casa hasta el hospital, ¡yo también puedo hacerlo!" –recordó la primer frase que la ojiverde le soltó en cuanto sugirió que la llevaría cargando –"Te recuerdo que soy mucho más fuerte que ella" –había sido el segundo y de ahí tuvo que suspirar hondamente para no aplicarle un genjutsu a su mujer; después de todo debía pensar en el bien de su hijo, y si metía a su madre en una ilusión podría causar algún daño por estrés o algo así y no se arriesgaría.  
-Uchiha san –le llamo el castaño –Si quiere entrar debe ponerse una bata y secarse las ropas para evitar alguna infección en su hijo –comento al tiempo que le señalaba una puerta –Puede tomarla de ahí, y alcanzarnos cuando esté listo. También hay algunos conjuntos por si quiere tomar uno –termino de decir para girarse hacia su compañero –Akira, ve a buscar a…  
Sasuke no pudo terminar de escuchar las órdenes debido a que las puertas de la sala se cerraron dejándolo atrás, por lo que camino hasta la puerta que Hikari le había señalado.  
-Seguro van a buscar a Shizune o a la Hokage –pensó al tiempo que se despojaba de sus empapadas ropas para usar un conjunto blanco junto con una bata -¿Debería avisarles? –medito la pregunta un momento antes de dirigirse de nueva cuenta al pasillo –Ya deben de estar al tanto  
-¡Sasuke! –el grito no le tomó por sorpresa como a cualquiera del hospital, por el contrario, le saco una medio sonrisa -¡Te dije que me avisaras cuando Sakura chan entrara en labor!  
-Y yo te he dicho que no grites en los hospitales Naruto  
-Pero Kakashi sensei –intento protestar el rubio pero fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza con el libro que llevaba el peligris -¿Cómo está? –inquirió el nuevo Hokage a su ex alumno  
Sasuke sin decir nada dio media vuelta e ingreso a la sala; se sentía intranquilo por tener que pasar por ello solo pero en cuanto vio a Naruto y Kakashi en ese pasillo brindándole su apoyo se sintió reconfortado al saber que a pesar de los cambios en sus vidas ellos seguían siendo su apoyo, su equipo, su familia.  
-¡Maldición! –fue lo primero que escuchó el azabache una vez hubo puesto un pie dentro de la sala -¡Qué rayos están haciendo! -escucho el golpe de metal contra metal, esperaba que Sakura no estuviera tratando de dirigir su propio parto  
-Sakura san, cálmate por favor –pidió Aika –Tienes que calmarte y respirar –indicaba el moreno tratando de sujetar el brazo de la pelirrosa que se agitaba frenéticamente, tratando de alcanzar lo que sea  
-Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros  
-¡Pero Hikari!  
-Las contracciones son cada vez más cercanas, no podemos seguir esperando a Shizune san –giro el rostro cuando escucho las puertas abrirse para ver a Sasuke parado a medio camino –Si Uchiha san no tiene ningún inconveniente en que nosotros recibamos a su hijo…  
-¡Él no tiene nada qué decir al respecto! –grito Sakura desde la camilla mientras se contraía por el dolor -¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí!  
-Sakura…  
-¡Cállate! –sujeto el borde de la cama doblando un tanto el metal debido a su fuerza -¡Es tu culpa que este en este estado! –gimió con dolor  
-Intenta respirar –sugirió el portador del sharingan al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de su esposa  
-Hare resurgir mi clan dijiste –se inclinó un poco sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su esposo -¡Pues tu clan está intentando partirme en dos! –reclamo con una mueca de dolor  
-Sakura san –necesito que se concentre en respirar  
-Sakura, haz lo que el medico te dice  
-¡Te dije que te callaras, maldita sea! –e intento soltarle un golpe al azabache, el cual fallo debido a otra contracción -¡Solo estas empeorando las cosas! –comenzó a respirar agitadamente  
-Será mejor que salga Uchiha san –dijo de la nada el castaño ganándose con ello una fiera mirada –Su presencia está estresando a su esposa, se está enfocando en usted en lugar de su hijo y no podemos posponer más el parto  
-Sakura, yo…  
-¡Solo lárgate! –interrumpió Sakura –Sasuke –susurro lastimosamente –Te amo y amo a nuestro hijo pero ahora mismo solamente quiero asesinarte  
-Akira, acompaña a Uchiha san  
-No es necesario –dijo el ninja y sin más comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta para esperar por las noticias junto a Naruto y Kakashi  
-¿Tan pronto nació? –inquirió de inmediato el rubio al verlo aparecer por la puerta, a lo que el moreno solo negó con la cabeza y procedió a recargarse en la pared  
-Seguro que Sakura lo echo de la habitación –pensó Kakashi sin quitar la vista de su libro  
-Si no ha nacido –pregunto el rubio -¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?  
-Hubo una complicación –respondió sin más el moreno  
-¡¿Qué clase de complicación?! –el grito se vio amortiguado por un trueno -¿Estás diciendo que ella y el bebe están en peligro?, ¿No pudo nacer?, ¿acaso…  
-Naruto –el peligris distrajo la atención del hiperactivo para después volver a su libro  
Hasta para alguien tan despistado como el rubio era obvio que Sasuke estaba asustado, lo delataba la tensión de sus hombros y el leve temblor de su mano derecha; así que opto por guardarse todas sus dudas y a esperar junto a su amigo, después de todo él estaría en su misma posición en unas cuantas semanas y estaba seguro que a diferencia del moreno él iba a necesitar mucho más que unas palabras para esperar pacientemente por noticias, sonrió al evocar la imagen de su muy embarazada Hinata.  
-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –inquirió el ojiazul a Kakashi, no quería agobiar más a Sasuke  
-Estas cosas se toman su tiempo Naruto –respondió y le dio vuelta a la página –Debes ser más paciente, creí que tu entrenamiento te había enseñado al menos eso  
-¡Esto no es como una misión Kakashi sensei! –reprocho de inmediato  
-Deberías pensar que es una –sugirió y miro a Sasuke por un momento –Está usando todo su autocontrol para no entrar ahí y exigir alguna noticia, ¿Debería ayudarle a relajarse? –pensó divertido, sus ex alumnos podían ser muy predecibles en algunos casos –Después de todo si lo fuera hacia mucho que habrías fallado  
-¡Qué significa eso! –demando el ninja número uno en distraer a la gente saltando de su asiento atrayendo con ello la atención del Uchiha  
-¡Cierra la boca de una vez Naruto! –grito el moreno –Kakashi tiene razón, si esto fuera una misión que demandase sigilo hacía mucho que la habrías cagado  
-¿Qué demonios? –el rubio alzo su puño derecho dispuesto hacer que Sasuke se comiera sus palabras de una u otra forma cuando el ruido de las puertas les llevo de vuelta a la realidad  
-Uchiha san –llamo el joven ojigris con un bulto en brazos –Alguien quiere conocerlo –finalizo con una sonrisa invitando al ex ultimo Uchiha a conocer a su primogénito  
Con manos un tanto temblorosas Sasuke extendió los brazos para acunar la nueva vida de los Uchiha, esa con la cual daba inició a su segundo sueño en la vida: restaurar su clan.

Contemplando a su hija, Sasuke Uchiha comprendió que no importaba lo que había hecho en el pasado, ni lo que pasaría. De lo único que de lo que estaba seguro era que de ahora en adelante viviría una vida de la cual su hija estuviese orgullosa de pertenecer al clan Uchiha.  
De ahora en adelante el fénix resurgiría de las cenizas y con ello la gloria de viejos tiempos les iluminarían el camino, sus ancestros estarían velando por ellos; era la primera pero sin duda no sería la última, porque una vez que ella escuchará las anécdotas de su tío Itachi ciertamente estaría enardecida por portar el emblema y demostrar por qué su nombre tenía que ser respetado.  
Después de todo se trataba de una Uchiha.  
-¡Qué mona es! –chillo su rubio amigo sacándolo de su ensoñación  
-¿Ya eligieron su nombre? –pregunto el Hokage  
-Sarada… -susurro con la voz algo rasposa debido a las emociones -Sarada Uchiha  
Y como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento, la pequeña abrió la boca y comenzó a soltar un estridente chillido haciendo recordarle a su padre que no solo era una Uchiha, por sus venas corrían la sangre Haruno y él era un fiel testigo del temperamento que su mujer se cargaba.  
Se permitió sonreír un momento, su hija reclamaba su atención y nunca creyó que el llanto de un bebe le llenara de gozo; después de todo un Uchiha siempre tiene la atención y Sarada no sería la excepción.

* * *

El siguiente es Bolt Uzumaki


	2. Boruto Uzumaki

A pesar de que tenía ya planteada la escena de Naruto y Hinata, no me di cuenta hasta mucho después de que escribir sobre este pequeño rubio era mucho más difícil de lo originalmente pensado por una razón: sus padres son mi pareja favorita.

Así que en lugar de centrarme en los hechos de su nacimiento, además me encontré escribiendo sobre el compromiso de sus padres ¡estaba escribiendo una historia dentro de otra! Por lo que próximamente estaré trayendo un trabajo aparte llamado _Compromiso_

* * *

**Los nuevos reyes**

By Acantha-27

Boruto Uzumaki

Ser parte de una familia siempre había sido su más grande sueño.

Ciertamente había tenido compañía a lo largo de su vida pero no era lo mismo; podía compartir unas horas al día con Iruka comiendo ramen, entrenar con algún compañero de otro equipo o estar varios días con su viejo equipo en alguna misión, pero cuando la noche caía y él tenía que volver a su departamento era cuando más pesaba la ausencia de sus padres, hermanos, tíos o alguien con quien compartir esa soledad.

Necesitaba que alguien le esperara al llegar a casa, mantuviese su hogar caliente y le recibiera con una sonrisa. Fue por ello que cuando decidió que formaría su propia familia no sólo tendría un hijo, necesitaba todo ese calor que en su infancia no pudo recibir y además estaba el hecho de que él había crecido anhelando un hermano; así que por lo menos tendría dos hijos y si su esposa quería darle la alegría de formar su propio escuadrón anbu, qué mejor.

Cuando la guerra llego a su fin, y una de sus metas se había cumplido: ser reconocido por todos, se planteó el alcanzar la siguiente: formar una familia; después de todo el ser Hokage ya estaba más a su alcance (eso de salvar el mundo shinobi daba grandes resultados) y antes de que eso sucediera debía aprovechar su tiempo, porque una vez que fuera nombrado kage no tendría tiempo de casi nada o al menos eso era lo que le decían tanto Tsunade como Kakashi, como si pudiera confiar mucho en sus juicios cuando lo único que hacían en su tiempo libre era beber y apostar la primera y leer aquellas novelas eróticas el segundo, dejando a la pobre de Shizune con una gran carga de trabajo.

Así que como era usual en él no pensó mucho la elección de pareja; por lo que cuando comenzó a esbozar el plan de proponerle a su compañera de equipo el compartir su vida con él no creyó que eso le llevaría a darse cuenta de algo elemental: no estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

Sakura había sido la única chica que de alguna manera le daba la atención que había buscado, le gusta la manera en la que competía con Ino por todo, le gustaba que era la única chica que trataba de ponerlo en su lugar, le gustaba que fuera tan directa, le gustaba saber que al menos Sakura no le evitaba como todos los demás, pero aún con todo eso sabía que no podía llamar amor a lo que sentía por su compañera. Pero ¿si no amaba a la médico ninja, cómo es que pasarían el resto de sus vidas? Porque él quería algo como lo que tuvieron sus padres, un amor que ni siquiera la muerte pudo destruir. ¿Habría alguien que estuviera dispuesto a morir por él? Estaba seguro que la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga lo amaba pero, ¿él la amaba a ella? No quería ser injusto con ella, era por ello que no le dio una respuesta de inmediato, ni cuando se reconstruyo la aldea, ni cuando la vio miles de veces después y tuvo cientos de oportunidades, no señor, el Uzumaki tuvo que casi perderla para finalmente darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos.

Desde que se decidiera a compartir su vida con la joven Hyuuga, ahora Uzumaki, no podía ser más feliz; ahora ya no estaría solo nunca más porque al final del día, al llegar a su pequeño departamento, ya había alguien esperando por él, alguien con quien compartir su día, alguien que le mantenía la comida caliente, ¡al fin tenía a alguien que lo amaba a su lado y nunca lo dejaría! Fue por eso que el día en el cual su tímida esposa le hizo saber sobre su primer retraso se le vio corriendo llevándola en brazos y gritando a todo pulmón que ya eran tres. Por fin tenía una familia y todo el mundo debía saberlo, todos debían saber que aquel solitario y triste chiquillo ya formaba parte de una familia y era inmensamente feliz.

-Hinata, necesito que me prometas una cosa –le dijo una vez estuvieron de vuelta en su departamento

-Lo que quieras –respondió de inmediato su mujer

-Quiero ser partícipe de todo

-¿Participe? –pregunto dudosa la peliazul –No comprendo lo que…

-¡No quiero ser como Sasuke! –interrumpió el rubio –Quiero estar contigo en las revisiones médicas, quiero comprar contigo lo que el bebe necesite y sobre todo –su voz perdió intensidad conforme iba explicando lo que quería pero un rubor cubrió sus facciones

-¿Sobre todo? –le animo su esposa –Sea lo que sea que quieras podremos hacerlo –y unió su mano derecha a la izquierda de su rubio esposo para posarla sobre su, aún, plano vientre y sonreírle con dulzura

-Prométeme –dijo el rubio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos –Prométeme que podré estar ahí el día que llegue al mundo

-No sabemos qué día nacerá y si estas fuera de la aldea…

-¡De ninguna manera! –exclamo determinantemente el ojiazul –No importa que me encuentre en una misión, ¡haré lo que sea para estar junto a ti el día que mi hijo llegue al mundo! –dijo con una enorme sonrisa que le contagio a su pareja

-Lo prometo –susurro la peliazul recibiendo con deleite el beso que le fue otorgado

Para cuando la peliazul entro a su octavo mes de embarazo, el rubio comenzó rechazar ciertas misiones, solamente aceptaba aquellas que no le tomarían más de tres días lejos de su casa; lo cual era muy extraño en él que siempre se quejaba de las misiones que habían sido otorgadas durante sus inicios. Fue por eso que cuando Tsunade le encomendó hacer una misión de reconocimiento tuvieron un gran conflicto en que el ninja aceptara a dejar a su embarazada esposa por unos cuantos días, aludiendo que aún faltaba para el alumbramiento.

-Está bien Naruto –dijo Hinata esa noche después de que el rubio le comunicará sobre su siguiente misión –Sabemos que esto forma parte de ser ninjas así que…

-Voy a estar presente cuando nazca –fue lo que inmediatamente respondió Uzumaki con una fiera mirada –No importa que tenga que dejar a cientos de clones para la misión ¡voy a estar aquí cuando nazca! –y mientras decía esas palabras coloco su mano izquierda sobre el abultado vientre de Hinata –Lo prometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas –le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposa y comenzó acercar su rostro para darle un beso pero antes de que sus labios se tocasen se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

-Que oportuno dattebayo –susurro contras los tiernos labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su pequeño departamento

-Buenas noches Uzumaki san –saludo de inmediato

-Hola Ko –respondió a su vez el rubio –Pasa, estábamos terminando la maleta de Hinata –y seguido del castaño ingreso hasta su alcoba para terminar de empacar

-Buenas noches Ko, lamento tener que hacerte esperar

-Buenas noches Hinata sama –saludo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia –No se preocupe, llegue antes porque no quería que la noche nos tome de camino a la mansión

-Eres muy amable –susurro la mujer mientras se acariciaba distraídamente la barriga

-Aquí está la maleta Ko, no creo estar fuera tanto tiempo pero como es el último mes de Hinata me gustaría que este lo más cómoda posible y sobretodo que no esté sola

-No se preocupe Uzumaki san, a pesar de que Hinata sama estará sola en la mansión no la dejaré sin supervisión

-¿Sola? –inquirió el rubio mostrando su inquietud

-Hiashi sama y Hanabi sama salieron de misión, no sabemos cuándo estarán de regreso

-¿Va a estar sola en la mansión principal?

-En lo absoluto, estaré instalado en un cuarto continuo al suyo por si llegará a necesitar algo durante la noche y así poder cuidarla

-Estaré bien Naruto –intervino la portadora del Byuakygan –No pasará nada

-De acuerdo –suspiro y le entrego a Ko la maleta –Te los encargo mucho Ko, son mi posesión más preciada –dijo con su característica sonrisa

-Pierda cuidado

-Estaré de vuelta en una semana –le susurro a su esposa antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente y despedirse

La misión del rubio se prolongó más de lo pensando, la semana se había convertido en diez días y aún no estaba cerca de terminar lo encomendado por Tsunade. Al menos estaba seguro de que Hinata estaba bien cuidada y que llegaría a tiempo si seguía utilizando los clones como apoyo, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba; según los meses que llevaba en gestación y los que había pasado lejos de casa a su linda estaría cerca de terminar el octavo mes y, según lo que le habían dicho las primerizas tardaban unos días más; así que sin duda estaría de regreso para cuándo comenzará la labor de parto.

Mientras el rubio hacia cuentas de los días que llevaba fuera y el tiempo de gestación de su esposa, en la mansión Hyuuga las cosas se ponían un tanto descontroladas.

-¡Quiero a Naruto! –gimió la peliazul

-Hinata sama –suplicaba el miembro del clan Hyuuga –No podemos seguir esperando mucho más

-¡No! –gimió –Un poco más Ko, por favor

-Estoy seguro que su esposo entenderá

-Fue una promesa –susurro -¡Va a llegar a tiempo! –gimoteo y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimar rodaran por su mejillas

Hinata se había despertado a media noche debido a una punzada de dolor en su bajo vientre, pensando que era algo normal lo había dejado pasar pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo el dolor no menguaba, inclusive había soltado uno que otro grito llamando la atención de inmediato de Ko, el cual trataba de disuadirla para ir al hospital.

-Hinata sama, no puede continuar así

-Aún faltan unos días para que termine el mes –susurro –Debe de tratarse de una falsa alarma

-Entonces acepte que al menos traiga un médico para que la revise

-¡Quiero a Naruto! –y en medio de ese grito sintió como sus sabanas eran mojadas

-¡Hinata sama! –escucho el grito aterrado de Ko pero no pudo procesar adecuadamente lo sucedido porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en que aún no era tiempo y que Naruto llegaría para recibir a su hijo, después de todo lo habían prometido

-¡Naruto! –grito de nueva cuenta cuando un rayo de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo y entre las brumas del dolor pudo escuchar más voces en la habitación; después de todo Ko había traído un médico –Por favor –suplico a la persona que la estaba examinando –Quiero a Naruto conmigo

-Hinata san –escucho que la llamaba una voz femenina y bastante conocida –Sabemos que tiene miedo y quiere a Naruto kun aquí –una cara conocida entro en su campo de visión

-Shizune san –pensó cuando logro identificar ese familiar rostro

-Lo prometimos –susurro una vez más antes de morderse los labios para no soltar un grito más

-Que alguien vaya avisar al clan Yamanaka –escucho otra voz femenina pero mucho más imponente

-¿Hokage sama?

-Es obvio que ese atolondrado le ha pegado una característica a su esposa, que contacten con Naruto y le avisen que Hinata ha entrado en labor de parto

A partir de ese momento Hinata comenzó a ser un poco menos consciente de su entorno pero sabía que debía soportar un poco más, Naruto llegaría en un momento y todo habría terminado.

El rubio ninja se encontraba bebiendo agua cuando sintió la invasión en su mente, una de la ventajas de que el zorro de las nueve colas estuviera en su cuerpo era sin duda que no permitiría alguna invasión, además de la suya claro está.

-Es aquella rubia escandalosa –escucho la voz de Kurama –Esta más gruñona ahora que durante su embarazo

-¿Ino? –pensó mientras dirigía la vista al cielo -Está bien, veamos qué es lo que quiere

-¡Naruto! –escucho de inmediato el grito en su mente y antes de que pudiera responder las palabras de la joven madre la dejaron sin aliento por un momento -¡Debes de volver de inmediato, Hinata ha entrado en labor de parto!

-¡¿Qué estas esperando para ponerte en marcha idiota?! –le increpó el zorro sacándolo de su ensoñación

No supo en qué momento llego enfrente de la mansión Hyuuga, y creía que había usado su nueva técnica para llegar a tiempo, fuese como fuese había llegado a tiempo y eso lo podía decir por los gritos de su tímida esposa.

-¡Hinata! –entro directo a la enorme casa siendo interceptado por Ko

-¡Está en la habitación del fondo! –le fue guiando a paso veloz –Tsunade sama está atendiendo el parto asistida por Shizune san –y de detuvo de golpe al ver al rubio quedarse atrás por un momento -¿Uzumaki san?

-¿Qué ocurre mocoso? –le pregunto el inquilino de su interior –Creí que estarías ansioso para estar a su lado

-¿Y si ella no me quiere ni ver en estos momentos? –le pregunto al zorro -¡No soportaría el que me echara igual que a Sasuke!

-¿Y qué harás?

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera darle una respuesta se escuchó un nuevo grito dentro de la habitación y mucho movimiento para después ver asomar a Shizune.

-¡Naruto kun, deprisa! –y lo jalo dentro de la habitación –No ha querido dar a luz hasta que estuvieras

-¡Quiero a Naruto! –escucho a su dulce esposa llamándolo y al instante fue a su lado

-Hinata –le susurro al tiempo que tomaba su mano derecha –Estoy aquí, tal y como lo prometí

-¡Oh, Naruto! –gimió y sostuvo con más fuerza su mano

-Bien, es hora de que nazca este pequeño impaciente –escucharon la voz autoritaria de la rubia –Hinata concéntrate en respirar –le dirigió una mirada al rubio –Naruto, intenta no desmayarte

Naruto no podría dar crédito a lo que veía, nunca se imaginó que la llegada de su pequeño le causaría tanto dolor a su madre, ahora comprendía porque Sasuke salió de aquella sala de partos ¡seguro que Sakura había intentado asestarle un buen golpe! Se aelgraba tanto de que Hinata tuviera tan buen corazón, lo único que estaba haciendo su mujer era enterrarle las uñas en las manos, pero sin duda era el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de seguir ahí, susurrándole que respire y sosteniéndola en cada nueva contracción.

-¡Ya viene! –dijo la Hokage con emoción –Shizune, prepara la manta –les dirigió una mirada a los padres –Un poco más Hinata y habremos terminado

-¿Escuchaste Hinata? –le dijo su esposo al oído -Sólo uno más

Pero la peliazul no pudo responder porque estaba más concentrada pujando y sosteniendo las manos de su esposo; al menos estaban por terminar y unos momentos después un pequeño llanto le dijo que lo había hecho.

-Es un saludable varón –Shizune se acercó con el bebé en brazos y lo extendió al rubio padre, que soltó las manos de su agotada esposa para recibir a su hijo

-Es precioso Hinata –dijo con emoción el rubio y cuando giro a ver a su esposa ella le estaba brindando la sonrisa más hermosa de lo que llevaban juntos y antes de que pudiera depositar al pequeño en los brazos de la ojiblanco ella cerro los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza -¿Hinata?

-Tiene una hemorragia –escucho la voz de Tsunade

-¿Hemorragia? –susurro y acto seguido estiro una mano para alcanza la mejilla de su esposa siendo detenido por la mano de la Hokage

-Sal de aquí Naruto –pero al ver que el rubio ni se movía se giró hacía Shizune -¡Sácalo de aquí!

-¿Qué está pasando? –su voz denotaba preocupación e inconscientemente abrazo más fuerte a su hijo

-Naruto kun, debes calmarte –pidió la castaña –Dame al niño y

-¡No! –y retrocedió un paso –Se lo daré a Hinata en cuanto despierte, solamente se lo entregare a ella –y la compañera de Tsunade pudo ver tal desolación en la mirada azul que no insistió en tomar al niño pero lo guio fuera de la habitación

En cuanto la puerta se cerró frente a sus narices creyó que se desmayaría de un momento a otro, escuchaba la voz de Ko pero no podía decir qué le estaba diciendo. Solamente podía pensar en que Hinata estaba adentro y podía perderla para siempre y cuando las puertas se abrieron de nueva cuenta para dar paso a una seria Tsunade sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies

-Hinata –su voz sonó tan temblorosa que ni él mismo se habría reconocido

-Pudimos controlar la hemorragia –respondió de inmediato la médico –Estará cansada por unos días y necesitará reposo pero estará bien –finalizo de explicar con una cansada sonrisa a un pálido rubio -¡Ya puedes respirar nuevamente! –dijo burlonamente tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente –Anda, Hinata les está esperando –y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al ojiazul –Y Naruto, debe descansar así que no la mantengas despierta mucho tiempo

Ver a su esposa sonreírle en cuanto los vio cruzar la puerta fue un aliciente para tranquilizar sus temores. Finalmente había logrado su sueño: tener una familia.

-Lamento haberte asustado Naruto –susurro la ojiblanco una vez tuvo a su esposo junto a ella

-Yo lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso a causa de mi tardía llegada –le respondió al tiempo que le entregaba a su hijo para que lo viera por primera vez

-Hola pequeño –saludo a su hijo -¡Se parece tanto a ti!

El rubio sintió su pecho hincharse de puro orgullo ¡finalmente tenía una familia!

-Bolt -susurro amorosamente la joven al tiempo que delineaba las facciones de su hijo con su dedo -¿Estás seguro del nombre?

-¿No es de tu agrado? –sintió a su esposa recargarse sobre su pecho

-Es perfecto –susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa y su respiración se hacía cada vez más acompasada

Una vez que estuvo seguro que su esposa no despertaría tomo de sus brazos al pequeño rubio y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Tienes un nombre que honra a dos de los hombres más valientes de esta aldea y ambos dieron su vida sin pensarlo por la mía –le platicaba a su hijo en voz baja –¡La valentía y coraje lo llevas en las venas! –dijo enérgico –No puedo esperar a que crezcas y contarte todas las historias sobre ellos, estoy seguro que si estuvieran aquí uno te consentiría tanto que serías un desastre pero el otro haría lo posible para que siguieras las normas y reglas –suspiro nostálgico y miro un momento a su mujer –Tu abuelo y tu tío fueron asombrosos y ahora tú serás igual o más impresionante que ellos, solo espero que no le des tantos problemas a tu madre, que después de todo eres un Uzumaki y eso nos viene también en las venas –deposito un beso en la frente de su primogénito –Estuve esperando tu llegada con impaciencia, me alegra que finalmente este aquí Boruto Uzumaki

* * *

El siguiente es Shikada Nara


	3. Shikadai Nara

Realmente me divertí escribiendo la llegada de Shikadai porque ¡Shikamaru es un vago!  
¿Cómo afrontaría los antojos de su mujer?, ¿cómo sería ser padre para él? Sin duda, algo muy problemático xD

Así que fue divertido verlo ir a conseguir los antojos de su mujer pero ¿qué haría cuando el antojo es casi imposible de conseguir? Porque no importa qué tan listo sea, hay cosas que no se pueden conseguir ni con todo el planteamiento…

* * *

**Los nuevos reyes**

By Acantha-27

Shikadai Nara

Aquello era tan problemático.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando le dijo a su esposa que deseaba tener un hijo? Tal vez se había dejado llevar por las habladurías de cierto rubio sobre su futura familia. Sí, sin duda se había contagiado por el entusiasmo de Naruto ante la eminente paternidad; sin embargo, a diferencia del molesto blondo, él ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fuese una buena idea porque se tenía que levantar a todas horas para cumplir algún antojo de su mujer. Lo cual era algo muy común en una embarazada pero apostaba todo su ingenio que él era el único que se tenía que levantar a las dos de la mañana para buscar un melón Tsamma, ¡por qué no podía tener un antojo más sencillo como helado de chicle o algún chocolate! Incluso podía tolerar que le pidieran fresas aun cuando no fuera temporada pero ¿de dónde sacaría un fruto propio del desierto? Era lo que tenía al desposar a una mujer de otra aldea; sin duda Temari era imponente pero con la maternidad se había dulcificado un poco su temperamento, al menos no tenía que salir corriendo como su buen amigo Chouji cuando su mujer le pedía un antojo por temor a sentir su ira.

-Melón Tsamma –susurro mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea sin un rumbo fijo y mucho menos un plan en mente -¿Algún comerciante se sentiría muy enojado si toco a sus puertas y pregunto por un fruto que no cultivamos? –soltó un suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia la parte de los comerciantes a comenzar su infructuosa búsqueda.

No había tenido mucho éxito en ninguno de los locales, de hecho le sorprendió que ninguno le cerrará la puerta en las narices por preguntar por algo que nunca antes habían vendido.

-Al parecer están más que preparados para esto –susurro al tiempo que caminaba al centro de la aldea, tal vez podía ofrecerle algo a su rubia esposa de similar sabor –Pero ¿habrá algo que se compare al saber del melón Tsamma?

-Maldición –escucho la voz de alguien más y dirigió su mirada hacia la figura que caminaba apurada –¡No puedo creer que olvide comprar las patatas con sabor barbacoa! –escucho el fastidio en aquella voz y sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta que no estaba solo en su misión por conseguir un antojo después de medianoche. Al menos el antojo de aquella persona era más fácil de conseguir y deteniéndose un momento a tomar un respiro se detuvo justo a tiempo para ver pasar corriendo al que era, de alguna manera, el responsable de su dilema actual.

Naruto ni siquiera se detuvo a ver a la persona que estaba sentada en la banca, tenía demasiada prisa por conseguir aquella bolsa y el Nara se pudo dar cuenta por la expresión de su rostro que no regresaría a casa sin aquella bolsa; inclusive podía asegurar que si era necesario iría hasta Suna con tal de conseguir la tan preciada bolsa.

-Conociéndolo debe temer clones en todos los puestos –pensó mientras miraba al cielo nocturno observando las estrellas –Prefiero las nubes

-¿Shikamaru? –escucho la conocida voz del próximo Hokage

-¡Hey, Naruto! –respondió sin dejar de ver el oscuro cielo

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú –suspiro hondamente antes de dirigir su mirada a la del rubio y detenerse un momento en el paquete que traía en las manos –Aunque con mucho menos éxito

-¿Ah? –el ojiazul lo miro confundido y luego a su bolsa -¿Quieres unas patatas? –ofreció con su amplia sonrisa –Hinata no suele tener como antojo las patatas pero nunca termina la bolsa, si Temari también tiene antojo por algunas de estas cosas puedo darte la mitad de la bolsa

-Ojala a Temari se le antojaran estas cosas –comento con frustración en la voz –No sería tan problemático para mi ir a buscar unas cuantas bolsas de cualquier cosa siempre y cuando lo pudiera adquirir aquí

-¡Los antojos de nuestras esposas pueden llegar a ser muy extraños, dattebayo! –exclamo justo al tiempo que se sentaba junto al moreno -El otro día a Hinata se le antojaron unas cerezas, ¡sabes lo difícil que es conseguir fruta fuera de temporada! Aunque me dijo que no era necesario yo sabía que debía ir a buscar hasta encontrar. ¡Si hasta se me ocurrió ir a buscar a Yamato para preguntarle si no podía invocar un arbusto de cerezas! –sonrió Uzumaki de esa manera tan socarrona que tenía y Shikamaru se vio de pronto contagiado por esa sonrisa.

Al parecer Naruto no sufría con los antojos de su mujer, se mostraba feliz de poder complacer el mínimo de ellos.

-Al menos Hinata no quiere un estúpido melón Tsamma –soltó ya un tanto mal humorado antes de soltar un suspiro y levantarse sin muchos ánimos –Naruto, será mejor que lleves esas patatas a Hinata y yo seguiré mi búsqueda sin sentido –comenzó a caminar y comento –Aunque me gustaría que cualquiera pueda invocar un Namib Tsamma para poder tomar el estúpido melón

-¡Espera Shikamaru!

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió dando media vuelta -¿Me vas a decir que aprendiste a invocar plantas? –susurro con humor al recordar la inútil técnica que el rubia había desarrollado de niño.

-Bueno, no puedo invocar plantas y tampoco puedo darte un melón de samba

-Melón Tsamma –corrigió de inmediato el otro ocasionando un rubor en su compañero

-¡Lo que sea! –grito y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta ponerse a la altura de su amigo –Lo que quiero decir es que comprendo por lo que tienes que pasar; cuando dije que nuestras esposas tienen antojos muy extraños era porque a Hinata una vez se le antojo ese estúpido y amargo melón –esas últimas palabras se ganaron toda la atención de Shikamaru –Y bueno, hice lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo –evito la mirada del Nara cuando dijo aquello

-¿Naruto?

-Lo que quiero decir es que si quieres un melón no puedo dártelo pero sí puedo darte la mitad y…

-¡De verdad! –inquirió de inmediato sujetando de los hombros al blondo

-¡Si Hinata no se lo termino es tuyo, dattebayo! –y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa seguido de un muy esperanzado Shikamaru

Cuando el genio llego de vuelta a su hogar con medio melón y vio la asombrosa mirada de su mujer se sintió el hombre más feliz e importante del planeta, ¡quién le hubiera dicho que el rubio sería una vez más su salvador!. Sin duda comprendía porqué el rubio se esmeraba en cumplir el mínimo capricho de su mujer, ¡valía la pena pasar por todo con tal de tener aquella mirada!

Fue por ello que cuando el día tan temido había llegado, en lugar de decir su consabido lema, sonrió antes de tomar la mano de su rubia mujer y acompañarla en su ardua labor porque ¿qué podría ser más complicado que conseguir un melón Tsamma?

Y aunque en un principio se sintió preparado, cuando vio la furiosa mirada de su esposa supo que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle de cosas.

-Respira –susurro y vio el asentimiento de su pareja

-Así, muy bien Temari san –escuchaba la voz de la enfermera -¿Lista para pujar una vez más?

-Uno, dos y puja –le apoyaba Shikamaru sosteniendo su mano y pasando un paño húmedo por su frente, tratando de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera –Ya casi, vamos una vez más

-¡Es un varón! –escucharon los padres y se echaron un rápido vistazo a los ojos antes de dirigir sus miradas cargadas de cariño al pequeño que limpiaba la enfermera –Bueno, les presento a su hijo –dijo alegre la mujer mientras depositaba al bebe en brazos de su madre y se retiraba discretamente.

-Has sido tan problemático –fue lo primero que soltó Shikamaru al tiempo que veía el rostro de su hijo y escucho la risa de su mujer –Sin duda vas a ser más difícil afuera que adentro pero finalmente estas aquí y aunque sea lo más problemático que tendré que enfrentar ¡me alegra que al fin llegaras!

-Seguro termina siendo un vago igual que tú –contrataco Temari sonriendo ampliamente.

Shikamaru no pudo rebatir aquello porque después de todo eso de la vagancia venia de familia, solo esperaba que Temari fuera tan comprensible con ese tema como su propia madre y que Shikaida hiciera gala de su dotada inteligencia para salir bien librado de los castigos, tal y como él lo había hecho.

Shikaida Nara sin duda haría su vida un tanto problemática y no podía esperar a verlo.

* * *

Elegí el melón Tsamma porque buscando desiertos (y sus frutos), el desierto de Namibia fue el que más semejanzas me dio con Suna.  
Y si, no pude resistirme al usar al rubio también en este OS.

El siguiente Inojin Yamanaka


	4. Inojin Yamanaka

Bueno, no sé los demás pero a mí me pareció que Kishi le dio un premio de consolación a Ino y por ello creo a Sai; así que cuando al final estaban juntos me trataba de imaginar el inició de su relación y los sentimientos de la rubia…

Como sea, el caso es que esto es lo que salió de Ino&amp;Sai y no sé qué pensar al respecto xD

* * *

**Los nuevos reyes**

By Acantha-27

Inojin Yamanaka

Las flores llenaban los campos en esa primavera; miles de colores y aromas la desbordaban en ese momento, como experta que era podía ver diferentes tonos en los mismo pétalos de las flores y aunque desde niña había estado rodeada de flores aprendiendo sus nombres y significados en la floristería, nunca se había sentido tan en sintonía con ellas como en ese momento.

-Tenías razón –escuchó la voz de su acompañante detrás de ella –Es un hermoso prado

-Es más que eso –susurro al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a su abultado vientre y repartía una caricia -¿Tú qué dices?

-Leí en un libro que las Flores de Bach son una herramienta muy útil para lidiar con las descontroladas emociones durante el embarazo –sonrió al escuchar aquella oración -¿Es por eso que estamos aquí?

-No Sai –respondió mientras caminaba hasta un árbol para tomar una flor blanca de este

-¿Estás cansada? –inquirió de inmediato el moreno y camino hasta situarse a su lado para observar detenidamente su rostro –Si quieres podemos volver de inmediato

-Veo que has estado leyendo sobre las flores durante el embarazo –dijo sin despegar la vista de la flor -No tome un Olive porque estuviera cansada, simplemente…

-Te gusta sentir el aroma de algunas flores y seguramente se te antojo un Olive –termino por ella su pareja con una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro

Ante aquellas palabras giro el rostro para ver a su esposo dibujar una sonrisa. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos aún le sorprendía el verlo sonreír de esa manera, ya no dudaba de que fuera una sonrisa genuina, simplemente era tan extraño verlo sonreír de verdad y era algo que ella podía diferencia con facilidad mientras que sus compañeros aún tenían la sospecha que todas las sonrisas del ex anbu eran falsas.

Volvió a tocar su vientre justo a tiempo para sentir una patada, al parecer su pequeño estaba feliz de estar en ese lugar con sus dos padres.

-Ayúdame a sentarme

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ahora ¿por qué no comienzas con uno de esos lindos cuadros tuyos?

-Será magnifico, ya lo verás

Ino había llevado a su esposo a ese lugar prometiéndole un paisaje maravilloso para alguno de sus cuadros, él simplemente había tomado su estuche y seguido a la rubia como siempre hacía, a veces se preguntaba si a pesar de tener una pareja podría criar adecuadamente al pequeño ser que llevaba en las entrañas.

-Quiero creer que sí –pensó al tiempo que observaba al artistas sacar punta a sus colores –Quiero creer que es un poco más humano con forme pasa el tiempo y que cuando llegues será mejor –acariciaba su vientre en círculos con las flor Olive

Su relación no había empezado de la forma en la que ella se imaginaba iniciaría su noviazgo y tampoco era con la persona de la que se había enamorado desde que era una niña, pero era una chica muy lista y sabía que a pesar de amar a Sasuke, Sakura era primero por ser simplemente su mejor amiga; estaba consciente de que no podía hacerle sufrir interponiéndose entre ella y el Uchiha porque el amor de Sakura era tan grande que había intentado asesinar al moreno con tal de salvarlo. Y ella ante tal hecho solamente podía hacerse a un lado, a pesar del dolor que eso implicaba.

Fue cuando en su camino se atravesó ese pálido joven, ¿qué le atrajo de él? No era tan difícil de adivinar que la principal razón por la que comenzó a salir con él era porque le recordaba a Sasuke, y dentro de esa nostalgia término enamorándose del extraño e inusual ninja sin emociones: Sai.

Pero, ¿cómo saber que Sai sentía lo mismo por ella y no repetía lo que había obtenido de un libro?, ¿cómo estar segura de que lo que decía no mentía como esa sonrisa? No podía estar segura de su relación y por primera vez en su joven viva dudo de sí misma. Sin embargo, sucedió el acontecimiento que derrumbaría sus temores y aclararía sus dudas.

Estaban una cita, Sai la había llevado a una de las nuevas tiendas en la aldea.

-¿Quieres una bebida? –inquirió una vez cuando se hubieron sentado en unas bancas

-Claro, una bebida fría sería lo ideal con este clima –respondió al tiempo que metía su mano en su bolso

-Leí en un libro sobre las relaciones humanas donde hablaba que era normal tener citas y explicaba que en una cita lo correcto era que el varón corriera con los gastos –comento Sai en cuando vio a Ino buscar algo en su bolso

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –susurro la rubia deteniendo de golpe sus movimientos

-Bueno, no soy muy bueno relacionándome con las demás personas y observando a los demás con sus citas me di cuenta de que ninguno sabía cómo actuar, así que opte por leer algo sobre la etiqueta y modales…

-Sai –interrumpió el monologo del moreno -¿Me estás diciendo que me invitaste a salir porque los demás tenían citas y tú querías ser parte de lo mismo?

-Claro que no –contesto de inmediato –Te invite a salir porque eres preciosa

-Pero dijiste que leíste libros sobre la vida humana, leíste sobre lo que hay que hacer en una cita –le dirigió una mirada perpleja

-No quería que pensarás que era un idiota como Naruto –respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos –Quería hacer todo perfecto para ti porque no quiero que te arrepientas de nuestra cita, leí que si algo sale mal es muy probable que la dama no quiera volver a ver al hombre.

-¿Eso significa?

-No sé qué nombre darle –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa –Sólo sé que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me agrada verte caminar entre las flores de la tienda Yamanaka, me gusta el tono de verde de tus ojos, pero me gusta mucho más cuando tus mejillas adquieren ese tono carmín en ellas porque hace que tus ojos tengan un brillo único.

-Sai… -susurro con voz ahogada –Yo no sé…

-¿Tampoco lo sabes? –pregunto ante la respuesta de la rubia –Creí que tendrías más experiencia

-No me refiero a eso –contesto de inmediato –Es que lo que tú sientes es… -se calló por un momento –Estas enamorado de mí Sai –pensó sin dejar de ver al moreno

-¿Lo que yo siento es?

-Es lo mismo que yo siento cuando estoy contigo –respondió la rubia olvidándose de las dudas que acarreaba desde que viera al moreno, sintiendo en su corazón que a pesar de todo aún podía amar a otra persona y ser correspondida.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ¿se había quedado dormida?, ni siquiera se había sentido cansada, afortunadamente había tenido un magnifico sueño.

-¿Sai? –inquirió al sentir una mano sobre su vientre, el cual estaba rodeado por diversas flores

-Creí que debía aprovechar tu descanso y ayudarles un poco con algo de la energía que da Impatiens.

-Lo veo –respondió con una sonrisa la rubia embarazada –Aunque también veo a Elm y a Mimulus.

-Y aún tengo algo especial –dijo el moreno mientras acercaba a su mujer un pequeño arreglo floral con Rescue Remedy, Hornbeam, Olive y Walnut.

-Justo a tiempo –le dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse para finalmente ser ayudada por el azabache.

-¿A tiempo?

-Sí, así que mejor comenzamos a caminar rumbo al hospital.

Sai no comprendía muchas emociones, pero sin duda comprendió de inmediato lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo: su hijo estaba por nacer.

El parto no fue como Sai esperaba, ciertamente tampoco el embarazo, todos los libros que había leído decían que era doloroso y la mujer estaría insoportable y fuera probable que tuviera que llevarla cargando hasta el hospital pero Ino había caminado durante todo el trayecto platicando y sosteniendo alegremente el ramo que él había preparado mientras dormía.

-No olvides las flores –le dijo su mujer cuando fue depositada en la cama –Quiero que nazca rodeado de esos maravillosos colores y aromas, ¿no hay ningún problema por ello Shizune?

-En lo absoluto Ino, es tu parto y si lo quieres llevar bajo el agua o en el campo lleno de flores te asistiré

-Magnifico, nuestro pequeño nacerá y crecerá entre flores –dijo Sai al tiempo que colocaba algunas flores alrededor de su rubia esposa y esta le brindaba una radiante sonrisa -¿Crees que disfrute tanto de los colores como nosotros?

Y era en momento como esos, pequeños instante en los que Sai mostraba que además de ser un chico con sentimientos los podía superar a todos con esos grandes detalles, era por esos momentos que sabía que a pesar de no haberlo amado desde que era una niña era el hombre de su vida y ahora padre de su hijo.

Un niño tan rubio como ella y pálido como él, y aunque en esos instantes aún no sabían que tendría los mismos ojos de ella, esperaba que fuera más parecido en carácter a su padre que a ella porque Sai era un ser maravilloso y estaba segura que Inojin Yamanaka también lo sabría apreciar.

* * *

Las flores de Bach son un conjunto de preparados artesanales no farmacológicos, símil-homeopáticos, elaborados a partir de una decocción o maceración en agua de flores maduras de diversas especies vegetales silvestres o naturalizadas; los cuales se utilizan como terapia alternativa para diversos problemas.

Las plantas que use para el relato se usan para el embarazo y parto.

La Impatiens es una flor que ayuda a tratar la impaciencia por el parto.

Elm se usa por si se duda a ser una buena mamá en el futuro, al estar abrumado por la responsabilidad.

Mimulus para los miedos definidos: al parto, a que el bebé esté sano, a las complicaciones en el embarazo y parto.

Durante el parto el Rescue Remedy es lo óptimo. Se puede combinar con Hornbeam y Olive para dar energía durante el trabajo de parto, además de Walnut para el cambio.

¿El siguiente? Pues lo dejaré a consideración del que comente primero. Pueden ser: Chocho Akimichi o Himawari Uzumaki.


	5. Chocho Akimichi

Aquí está la entrega de Chouji.

Ciertamente tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes para poder escribir de este personaje por dos razones porque, en primer lugar se trata de una de las personas más nobles que podemos ver en el universo de Naruto (al menos para mí, las dos personas más nobles de Konoha son Hinata y Chouji) y la otra es porque termino emparejado con la persona de peor carácter que Kishi haya descrito, ¡¿en qué rayos pensaba al emparejar a tan noble persona con esa bruja?! xD

Admitámoslo, eso de que los polos se atraen con esta pareja no pega. Sin contar con que en la viñeta que se vieron se notaba el temor que tenía el Akimichi al tener que contradecir (o decir cualquier cosa) a su mujer frente a sus amigos, ¡pobre alma cándida! Creo que probablemente Karui tenga un lado sensible que vio Chouji y por ello desposo a esa mujer. O es la lógica que quiero verle a esta pareja jajajajaja

En fin, creo que aún con estas dos pegas, aquí está la llegada de Chocho, la cual va dedicada a Chicxulub Kukulkan, espero que cubra en algo tus expectativas

Y les recuerdo que sigo sin beta así que los errores que encuentren son de mi propiedad jejeje

* * *

**Los nuevos reyes**

By Acantha-27

Chocho Akimichi

Cuando la guerra llegó a su fin y las aldeas comenzaron a reconstruirse nadie esperaba que eso incluyera algunos cambios más entre las normas de las propias aldeas. Y aunque para algunos fue una sorpresa ver que el líder del clan Nara desposaba a la hermana del mismísimo Kazekage, para su mejor amigo fue un gran alivio el poder ver que Shikamaru no tendría que dejar a la mujer que amaba por ser de otra aldea, porque lo que realmente le sorprendió de esa unión fue ver al vago de su mejor amigo tratando de cumplir con todos los méritos que exigía la aldea de la arena para poder dejar que Temari se mudará a la aldea de la hoja. Sí, Shikamaru podía ser un vago pero amaba a esa rubia y demostró que haría lo que fuera con tal de tenerla a su lado; después de todo él tuvo que pasar por los mismo procedimientos cuando decidió desposar a la mujer más difícil de entender: Karui.

-¡Chouji! –un grito lo saco de su ensoñación

-¿Sí, querida? –susurro débilmente esperando una reacción positiva

-¡Te dije que el cuarto debía ser pintado de beige!

-Ahh, bueno… Es que… -balbuceaba muy nervioso y observo como bajaba el rostro hasta que su barbilla tocaba su torso y emitía un sonidito estrangulado

Su esposa tenía un carácter fuerte y a veces podía ser mucho más escandalosa que la propia Ino y mucho más aterradora que Sakura, pero desde que quedó embarazada los cambios de humor eran cada vez más extremos y frecuentes. Un momento estaba feliz porque el Akimichi le había llevado algún postre y al siguiente podía estar gritando furiosa porque a él se le había ocurrido darle una probadita. Pero sin duda el momento más difícil que había pasado con su mujer era ese, porque Chouji sabía cómo lidiar con los gritos, con la euforia pero con lo que no había podido lidiar en toda su vida era con las lágrimas y en ese momento su mujer estaba llorando.

-¿Karui?

-¡No es justo! –grito en respuesta su mujer sin dejar de llorar

-¡Cambiaré de inmediato el color! –aseguro el rechoncho y se preparó para salir corriendo pero fue detenido por un gemido

-¡Eso no es justo!

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto algo más preocupado –Si quieres que la habitación sea más grande… O con más luz…

-No es justo –volvió a repetir y esta vez se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el frio piso

-Karui –susurro el Akimichi mientras se acercaba a su mujer para tratar de consolarla –Esta bien, lamento haberme equivocado en el color, lo cambiaré de inmediato así que no llores

-¡Oh, Chouji! –gimió entre lágrimas y comenzó a llorar con mucha más fuerza

-Por favor, no llores, lamento lo que hice –decía al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la abrazaba a su cuerpo –Lo arreglare de inmediato, ¿dijiste beige?

-Eso… no… es… -respondió la de piel morena entre hipidos -¡No es justo que no te dejará elegir ni siquiera el color de su habitación! –termino viéndolo aun con sus ojos acuosos

-Bueno, me dejaste elegir el nombre –respondió de inmediato

-Pero deberías poder elegir más cosas del bebe, después de todo es el siguiente líder del clan Akimichi

Y ahí estaba, una de las tantas razones por la cual estaba tan profundamente enamorado de esa mujer. Porque a pesar de ser aterradora, era una persona que amaba apasionadamente y él, que había creído que nunca podría tener a alguien a su lado, no podía estar más agradecido con los cambios que había tenido el mundo shinobi porque gracias a ellos ahora mismo tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer que le amaba y estaba a punto de darle un hijo.

-¡Lo siento Chouji!

-Está bien, no tiene importancia

Y esa, en principio aterradora, tarde se convirtió en una de las más felices de su vida en familia. Sentado en el frio suelo con su mujer entre bazos no podía pedir nada más. O tal vez sí pero ese deseo sería realizado en unos cuantos días y a pesar de los altibajos no podía esperar.

Así que cuando aquel día regreso de una misión y lo primero con lo que le recibió su mujer fue un: "¡Ya era hora!", él tan sólo suspiro y se preparó para la sesión de gritos, reproches y probablemente disculpas que tendría pero era un pequeño precio con tal de recibir a su pequeño rayito de luz.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! –le gritó entre sus brazos -¡Deja de perder el tiempo y date prisa!

-Sí, cariño –y corrió con todo lo que pudo

Y aunque después se sintió un poco culpable, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho a su mujer gritarles a las enfermeras por la supuesta ineptitud con la cual estaban manejando su ingreso. Después de todo ya había pasado muchas malas pasadas y este sería el último mal momento provocado por la llegada de su hijo…

-¡Es una niña! –grito la enfermera

..O hija, quien a partir de ese momento ya era su princesa, o en mejor dicho su pequeña mariposa, la cual no tendría los mismos problemas de estima que él. A pesar de tratarse de una chica su niña no se vería afectada por su peso y de eso se encargaría él, le demostraría que ser parte de los Akimichi era más que tener sobrepeso, era tener un gran corazón y eso superaba con creces el no tener una figura estilizada.

Sí, Chocho sería una niña rellenita y no le importaría, no porque tuviese un gran corazón sino porque sus padres se encargarían de que nadie le hiciera sentir mal sobre su aspecto, que sin duda con esa piel oscura sería la sensación entre sus amistades, pero sobretodo porque sus padres la llenarían de amor y ella lo podría repartir entre sus amigos.

Chocho Akimichi sería una niña fruto de la persona más bondadosa del Konoha y de la persona que le tocaba representar al amor de Komogakure, siendo como resultado una niña a rebosar de amor y ternura.

* * *

Como ya todos deben de saber, Chocho significa mariposa y hace referencia tanto a las alas de chakra que el Akimichi saca en sus momentos de lucha intensa como a la nobleza de la familia Akimichi; además de que en Japón la imagen –de la mariposa- se asocia con las flores (Yamanaka) y la iluminación búdica (Nara). Lo cual hace referencia de nuevo al trío Ino-Shika-Cho (sin mencionar el juramento que hizo a su padre: "…YO, AKIMICHI CHOUJI, PARA PROTEGER EL CLAN YAMANAKA, AL CLAN NARA Y A LA ALDEA DE KONOHA... SALDRÉ DE MI CAPULLO COMO MARIPOSA ¡Y VOLARÉ!")

Y como último dato con referencia al trio Ino-Shika-Cho, y lo coloque hasta el final porque teníamos que tener los nacimientos de los tres, no es casualidad que TODOS los descendientes de los líderes de los respectivos clanes lleven el mismo inició en los nombres de sus hijos; "ino-shika-chô" es una combinación de cartas con la que se gana la mano en un juego japonés tipo póker.

Sobre que Karui sea representante del amor, bueno, ella nació el 14 de febrero y todo sabemos que es el día del amor ¡vaya representante del amor que les toco al Narutoverso! Jajajajaja

La siguiente es la pequeña Himawari Uzumaki


End file.
